Le calendrier de Komui
by Hatsumi Kanda
Summary: Voila un petit calendrier de l'avant pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à Noël. Komui à une idée. Un superbe calendrier pour l'année prochaine. Tout le monde va passer devant l'objectif, de Janvier à Décembre, une photo par mois.
1. Janvier

Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui en se beau matin du premier Décembre, je vous annonce que j'ai décidé de faire une petite fiction de l'avant pour attendre Noël. Le concept est simple, je vais poster un chapitre tous les deux jours environ jusqu'au 25 Décembre. Voila, en espérant que le thème vous plaira !

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sinon vous avez vu comment ça peut tourner.

Sinon pour le rating, il restera de K tout du long.

Bonne lecture les petits loups :D

* * *

><p>Komui avait convoqué tous les exorcistes en ce beau matin de décembre. Tous étaient présents, y compris les Maréchaux. Même Marian Cross était là, c'était dire s'il avait insisté. Les exorcistes attendaient donc, plus ou moins patiemment, leur grand intendant. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un grand sourire digne du chat Cheshire accroché aux lèvres ce qui fit frissonner toute la congrégation. L'homme au béret allait encore frapper.<p>

- Mes amis ! Si je vous aie réuni aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous présenter une de mes idées les plus génialissime !

Il marqua une pose pour laisser le temps à d'éventuels applaudissements de s'élever. Mais rien de vient et il continua, déçut.

- Comme vous le savez, Noël approche. Qui dit Noël, dit Nouvel An, donc de grandes et belles fêtes. Mais… A cause de certaines personnes dont nous tairons le nom…

Il fixa férocement un certain brun ainsi que son voisin, un blanc qui se regardaient méchamment et un roux qui lui rendit un regard impassible, un verre à la main.

- … les caisses de l'Ordre sont vides. Pour que nous puissions tout de même faire une superbe fête, j'ai eut l'idée de faire…

Komui laissa durer le suspense tandis qu'une impression de danger parcourait les exorcistes.

- Un calendrier !

L'impression se vérifiait. Tous se regardaient avec une expression choquée. Il devait plaisanter, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais l'air fier de lui du grand intendant ne laissait pas la place au doute. Ils allaient tous passer devant l'objectif. La stupeur était telle que personne n'émit d'objection. Komui frappa dans ses mains.

- Parfait ! Nous allons donc commencer aujourd'hui. Je vais désigner les volontaires, ça ira plus vite. Je vous expliquerais tout après.

Les exorcistes s'entre regardèrent. Certains savaient d'avance qu'ils ne seraient pas pris et regardaient les autres avec pitié.

- D'abord ! L'exorciste élu le plus sexy de la congrégation d'après un sondage anonyme et lui étant totalement inconnu, j'ai nommé : Kanda Yû ! Bravo !

Le jeune homme paraissait tellement surpris à cause de la tirade de Komui qu'il en oublia d'hurler.

- Non.

- Allez Kanda-kun, tu verras, tu vas bien t'amuser.

- J'ai dit non.

De nouveau, un sourire psychopathe apparut sur les lèvres de Komui.

- Kanda-kun, tu te souviens des photos que j'ai prises il y a 3ans ?

- Hn…

- Ce serait dommage qu'elles ressortent en exclusivité pour quelques personnes non ?

- … D'accord.

Aussitôt il se leva et partit rapidement vers la sortie. Mais l'œil acéré de l'apprenti Bookman ne loupa pas le léger rougissement qui colorait ses joues et il se fit un devoir de voir quelles étaient les dites photos montrant un jeune Yû de 15 ans. Idée probablement partagé par plusieurs personnes si on entendait les chuchotements qui s'élevaient de la salle.

- Le deuxième sera quelqu'un d'enjoué et d'éternellement présent à la congrégation pour l'aider à chaque moment par n'importe quel moyen, j'ai nommé…

Il laissa le temps à tout le monde d'imaginer quel pouvait être l'homme dont il parlait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Komui savais tenir une foule.

- Marian Cross !

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil surpris.

- En quel honneur ?

- Celui de toutes les bouteilles de vin mortes prématurément et qui ont fait un gros trou dans les finances !

Le roux jugea bon de se taire et d'accepter la proposition de l'intendant. Même si le visage d'Allen quand il lui refilait toutes ses dettes était jouissif.

- Notre troisième personne est encore un homme, pour faire le bonheur de ces demoiselles… Lenaleeeeeeee ! Ne regarde jamais ce calendrier !

- Nii-san…

- Oui ma petite Lenalee chérie ?

- Dépêche-toi.

- Bien sûûûûûûr ! Donc un homme qui porte l'espoir de cette guerre : Allen Walker !

Le blandin soupira, fataliste. Il fallait toujours que ça lui tombe dessus. A côté de lui Lavi ricanna.

- T'inquiète pas Lavi, si moi et Kanda on fait partit de sa liste, alors toi aussi.

- On dit « Kanda et moi ».

- Le résultat est le même.

Absolument ravi, Komui continua son énumération.

- Ensuite, quelqu'un qui ne demande qu'à apprendre et pour qui cette expérience sera unique, une trace indélébile dans l'histoire de la congrégation. Quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas laisser passer. Bookman, tu as intérêt à écrire ça dans tes livres d'histoire ! Pour t'aider Lavi va venir observer et participer.

Tout sourire, le roux accepta. Derrière lui le Maréchal Cloud soupira et marmonna.

- On dirait qu'il essaye de vendre son poisson…

Une vague de rire silencieux secoua les personnes aux alentours de la blonde. Elle n'avait pas complètement tord. Komui se rendait-il compte qu'il était en train de faire un mélange hautement explosif en réunissant ces exorcistes là ensemble ? Surement, il n'était pas inventeur fou pour rien.

- Et enfin, pour apporter un peu de fraicheur et de beauté parmi ces garçons, une très jolie jeune femme qui fera merveille sur les photos.

Les trois femmes se demandèrent qui serait l'heureuse… enfin, la pauvre fille qui serait plongée dans le délire de Komui. Il était déjà évident que ce ne serait pas Lenalee, son frère ne la laisserait pas se faire prendre en photos s'il ne pouvait pas ensuite savoir ou allait les images, qui les avaient et qui les regardaient. Il ne restait donc que Miranda et Cloud en liste.

- La gagnante est donc… Miranda Lotto ! Félicitation ma chère !

La jeune femme rougit violement, commença à essayer de trouver une excuse en balbutiant quelques mots, avant fondre en larmes en s'excusant autant qu'elle pouvait.

- Bien, bien, bien. Que quelqu'un aille me chercher Kanda, nous allons commencer !

Lavi sauta sur ses pieds et partit chercher le brun dans sa chambre, endroit où il allait toujours pour bouder. Quand il fut devant il toqua à la porte et cria.

- YÛ-CHAAAAAN !

- La ferme !

- Komui veut commencer maintenant, il faut que tu viennes.

Kanda passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et le fusilla du regard, mais depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient tous les deux, ses regards ne faisaient plus rien à Lavi.

- Dit lui que je viendrais uniquement pour les photos.

- Je pense pas que ce soit possible !

Aussitôt dit, il attrapa Kanda par le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'au bureau de Komui sous ses menaces de morts plus douloureuses les unes que les autres et ses coups qu'il essayait d'éviter comme il pouvait. Il s'avérait même qu'il était très doué pour ça.

- Voila Komui ! Je l'ai !

- Je suis pas un objet !

Le grand intendant leur sourit tant dis que les exorcistes et autres scientifiques réquisitionnés pour l'occasion le regardait, angoissés.

- Bien, votre mission, même si vous ne l'acceptez pas, est de vous montrer sous votre plus beau jour pour aider les finances de l'ordre. Par quoi allons-nous donc commencer ?

Il regarda Kanda quelques secondes.

- …Qui se propose pour apprendre à sourire à Kanda-kun ?

Personne ne fit le moindre signe pour accepter, chacun regardant le sol en espérant que Komui désignerais son voisin.

- Tch'… je sais sourire quand je le veux.

- Oooooh, montre-nous ça Kanda-kun.

- NON !

Il se pencha vers les autres qui s'éloignèrent prudemment et fit mine de chuchoter.

- En faite je crois qu'il veut que vous voyiez mes photos de lui mais il ne veut pas le dire.

Puis il regarda le brun d'un air entendu avant de pousser un cri et de faire un bond en arrière, manquant d'être embroché par Mugen.

- Bref, pour bien commencer l'année, le mois de Janvier sera illustré d'une photo de toi Kanda-kun.

Kanda plissa les yeux en le regardant méchamment, l'air de dire qu'il avait intérêt de se contenter d'une photo des plus basiques. Komui déglutit difficilement mais continua à sourire.

- Qui veut rester ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent simultanément et même le regard furieux de Kanda ne parvint pas à les faire redescendre. Pourtant, plusieurs personnes avaient pâlis devant ses yeux noirs.

- Bien. Nous allons commencer tout de suite. Tu veux bien ?

- Tss… J'ais pas vraiment le choix…

- Exact ! Vient par ici, ça va aller vite.

Komui entraîna le brun dans une pièce adjacente. Restés à l'extérieur, les autres se demandèrent comment le grand intendant allait bien pouvoir habiller Kanda. Et sans se faire tuer si possible. Peut être qu'il allait être… en cosplay ? Ou en plus décontracté que son uniforme habituel ? Chacun se perdait dans son fantasme personnel. Excepté Miranda qui regardait la sortie comme si elle allait s'ouvrir pour lui permettre de s'enfuir. Malheureusement pour elle, la porte ne broncha pas et resta close. Quelques minutes après, Komui ressortit de la salle. Seul.

- Tu as perdu Kanda en route ?

- Ah Lavi, tu voudrais pas le faire sortir ? Moi il manqué de me couper en deux quand il vu de quoi il avait l'air.

- Appelle Lenalee, il osera rien lui faire.

- QUOI ! Ma pauvre petite sœur chérie adorée ?! Le voir dans cette tenue ? C'est inadmissible ! C'est terrible !

Tous restèrent sans voix quelques secondes et la seule chose qui troublait encore ce silence était les pleurnicheries de Komui à propos de la pureté de sa sœur. Si Lenalee ne pouvait pas voir Kanda dans ces habits, c'est qu'il était… Lavi fut le premier à terminer le raisonnement et cria tout en se précipitant vers la porte.

- J'Y VAIS KOMUI !

Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte et se glissa dans la pièce avant de la refermer tout aussi vite.

- HIIII ! Yû-chan écarte ce sabre de ma gorge !

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom.

Lavi regardait, un peu crispé, le sabre que tenait Kanda et qui frôlait la peau de son cou. Le kendoka avait l'air énervé. Nerveusement, il tenta autre chose, il se colla un peu plus contre le mur pour s'écarter de la lame et releva la tête vers lui pour le regarder attentivement. Comme tout Bookman qui se respect, il enregistra le moindre détaille de la tenue du brun. Il était habillé avec un T-shirt trop grand pour lui qui descendait sur une de ses épaules avec un pantalon en jean qui avait l'air assez moulant.

- Hum… Pourquoi tu veux pas sortir, t'es mignon comme ça.

Apparemment ce n'était la chose à dire. De nouveau Mugen se colla à son cou et transperça même un petit peu sa peau fine.

- Justement.

- Tu veux pas qu'on te voit quand tu es mignon ?

Ses yeux étaient déjà assombris par la fureur mais ils semblèrent lancer de véritables éclairs à l'entente de cette phrase. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'était et ne serait jamais « mignon » ou quelque mot approchant. De plus, Lavi n'était pas l'apprenti du Bookman pour rien. Et son œil vert plissé d'amusement d'augurait rien de très bon pour la personne qu'il regardait comme ça. Et malheureusement, c'était actuellement lui sa cible. Il ronronnait presque quand il reprit la parole.

- Au rythme où tu vas, tu pourrais nous montrer les photos de quand tu avais 15 ans tout de suite. Parce que je pense que ça ne gênera pas Komui de les distribuer si tu ne sors pas maintenant…

Kanda pâlit. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de tomber sur une de ces photos c'était la fin de sa réputation. Depuis 3ans Komui les lui rendait au compte goute mais il lui en manquait encore plusieurs, dont la plus compromettante. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées dérangeantes et fixa de nouveau le Lapin moins bête qu'il en avait l'air face à lui.

- Très bien. Allons-y.

- Oh, Yû…

- La ferme ! Ne me fait pas répéter.

- Bon d'accord.

Kanda rengaina son sabre et sans un regard de plus pour le roux, mis la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il hésita à sortir. Après tout, il n'était pas habiller correctement, il avait beau essayer, le col du T-shirt était trop grand pour qu'il puisse faire autrement que tomber et dévoiler son épaule et une partie de son cou. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait un peu peur que les autres exorcistes se moquent de lui. Surtout Allen, il n'avait pas envie qu'il se serve de sa tenue actuelle en guise d'argument dans leurs disputes.

- Kanda ?

Il tourna la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Komui sais qu'il risque de mourir s'il te fait mettre des vêtements trop sexy, photos dérangeantes ou pas. Allen et moi on aura droit à « pire » que ça.

- … tu crois ?

- J'en suis persuadé.

Rassuré par les paroles de Lavi, pour une fois sérieuses, il ouvrit la porte, sortit et darda un regard noir sur tout le monde, les défiant de faire le moindre commentaire. Mais tous restèrent silencieux. Ils étaient vraiment surpris que ces habits lui aillent si bien. Après tout, on le voyait toujours habiller de noir, personne n'aurait pensé qu'un T-shirt beige mette autant ses yeux en valeur.

- Kanda-kun ! Bravo, tu as réussis à le faire sortir de sa cachette Lavi !

- Je suis trop fort.

Kanda secoua la tête, lassé par la gaminerie des gens qui l'entourait. Il rêvait de retourner dans sa chambre, au calme et surtout, à l'abri de leur connerie.

- Bon, il faut qu'on aille dans la chambre de quelqu'un, nous avons besoin d'un lit.

Kanda le regarda d'un air inquiet, à quoi il avait bien pu penser pour avoir besoin d'un lit ? Komui entraîna toute sa petite bande dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre d'Allen qui était la plus proche. Il ouvrit la porte et s'assis sur la seule chaise que contenait la pièce. Les exorcistes restèrent debout ou s'assirent par terre, attendant impatiemment de voir comment Kanda allait se positionner. Tous sauf Miranda, fit judicieusement remarquer Lavi. Elle avait dû profiter de l'ouverture de la porte pour courir dans sa chambre.

- Viens par là Kanda, je vais te dire comment te mettre.

Il s'avança, le regard soupçonneux. Komui lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit apparaitre, à la plus grande surprise de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce qui en restèrent la bouche grande ouverte, un léger rougissement sur ses joues.

- Pense aux photos Kanda-kun.

Sans un mot, il s'avança vers le lit et, tout en râlant intérieurement, se mit sur le lit sur le ventre, les jambes relevées.

- Kanda-kun ! Tu as oublié la moue que tu sais si bien faire.

Un éclair d'agacement passa sur son beau visage avant qu'il ne s'efforce de penser à la réaction des autres s'ils voyaient les photos qu'il essayait tant que cacher. Lentement sa bouche se tordit pour former la petite moue ennuyée qu'il faisait quand on lui parlait. Et tout le monde le trouva adorable. Surtout avec son menton posé sur sa main, son épaule découverte et ses cheveux lâchés qui lui donnaient un air à peine sortit du lit. Komui s'empressa de sortir un appareil photo, de pousser tout le monde hors du cadre et d'immortaliser ce moment qui ne se reproduirait surement pas avant X années… voire siècles. Cross s'approcha discrètement de lui dès qu'il eut fini de prendre des photos et que Kanda se fut relever d'un bond et qu'il fut partit aussi sec.

- A combien tu la vends cette photo ?

- Tu crois pas avoir assez de dettes comme ça ?

- Je m'en fous, c'est pas moi qui paye.

Komui eut un petit sourire en imaginant la tête que ferait Allen en voyant pourquoi il devrait encore payer.

- 5 500 yens.

- D'accord. A combien tu fais celle que personne ne doit voir.

- Tu te débrouilleras avec Lavi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras.

Intrigué mais satisfait d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait au départ, le roux se promis de cuisiner l'ami de son élève dans les règles de l'art et ricana doucement à cette idée. Peut être, oui, peut être qu'il allait rester un peu plus longtemps. De son côté, Komui préparait déjà la photo du lendemain. Elle serait certainement beaucoup plus facile à obtenir, tout était plus facile à avoir avec quelqu'un autre que Kanda.

* * *

><p>Rendez vous pour la suite le 3 Décembre :)<p>

Un petit com qui fait plaisir ?


	2. Février

Et voila le second mois, le mois de Février. Il est plus court que le premier, à vrai dire les autres aussi seront plutôt cours, mais je pense que vous me pardonnez ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>De nouveau après le repas du midi, le grand intendant invita les heureux figurants à vernir le rejoindre dans son bureau. Kanda n'était absolument plus inquiet et se demandait même pourquoi il avait accepté de venir en sachant qu'il repartirait dans les dix minutes. Ah oui, c'est vrai, les foutus photos que Komui avait encore. Il était grand temps qu'il règle définitivement le problème. Le grand intendant avait intérêt à faire attention à lui une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec ces stupides photos. Ce dernier arrivait d'ailleurs en sautillant, apparemment ravi de sa nouvelle séance photo.<p>

- Ah, mes chers amis, nous voici donc tous réunis en ce jour glorieux pour faire la photo de Février !

Les exorcistes et autres scientifiques haussèrent un sourcil dubitatif. Un jour glorieux ? Peut être, sauf pour le malheureux qui servirait de modèle.

- Bien, dit moi mon cher Marian, quel est le meilleur vin à déguster avec les crêpes ?

- Du rosé sans aucun doute.

- Très bien, très bien…

Komui eut l'air pensif une seconde avant de reprendre son ton enjoué.

- Alors c'est décidé, tu feras la photo de Février. Qui veut rester ?

Allen hésita une seconde avant de lever la main, voir son maître dans une situation humiliante rembourserait sans peine toutes les heures qu'il avait passé à jouer au poker pour rembourser ses dettes. Lavi avait déjà levé la sienne, se disant qu'avec son travail de Bookman, il se devait d'examiner toutes les facettes de chacun de ses membres. Quelques chercheurs la levèrent aussi, sans grand enthousiasme. Visiblement, Cross n'avait pas autant de succès que Kanda et ce n'était peut être pas plus mal.

- Parfait. Allons dans la cuisine, tout va se passer là bas !

Tout le monde suivit le Grand Intendant dans un silence presque religieux, au cas où il aurait besoin d'un assistant, autant ne pas se faire remarquer. Et il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention de Komui ou de Cross, on finissait toujours perdant avec les deux hommes.

Jerry les accueillit avec enthousiasme. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait lui faire faire des choses qu'il n'aimait pas, il lui suffisait de menacer de ne plus faire le plat préférer de l'enquiquineur pour qu'il file doux aussitôt. Cela marchait même avec Kanda, c'était dire si c'était efficace.

- Et bien, et bien, vous en avez mis du temps à arriver ! Je suis tellement impatient de voire le calendrier final !

Komui eut l'air enchanté par tant de joie, enfin quelqu'un louait son génie et ce n'était que le début ! C'était splendide, magnifique ! Tous les scientifiques se mirent à trembler de peur en voyant les étincelles pétillant dans ses yeux. Difficilement, il reprit ses esprits et commença à donner ses instructions.

- Bien, Jerry s'il te plait, va me chercher une bouteille de vin rosé, d'après notre cher Maréchal, c'est ce qui conviendra le mieux.

Le grand cuisiner y alla et revint rapidement, tout sourire. Komui continua :

- Marian, enlève ton chapeau, ton manteau et ton masque.

Pour une fois docile, le roux fit ce qu'il lui demanda et attendit moqueusement la suite, qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

- Ensuite voyons…

Le Grand Intendant réfléchit quelques instants en le détaillant attentivement avant de trouver une idée digne de lui.

- Déboutonne ta chemise de moitié et assoies toi à la table que Jerry à gentiment préparer… Ton masque ! Enlève-le !

Ce coup-ci, il ronchonna un peu, s'il avait un masque qui cachait la moitié de visage, ce n'était pas pour rien. Malgré tout, il déboutonna sa chemise comme demandé et s'assit élégamment sur la chaise devant la table. Sans enlever son masque.

- Marian, si tu ne l'enlève pas tout de suite, je m'arrange pour que le Vatican te déclare inapte à la guerre et tu passeras le reste de ton temps dans un bureau, ici, sans alcool et sans femmes.

Il le fusilla du regard, il détestait trop la congrégation pour y rester autant de temps. Il comprenait maintenant le sentiment de Kanda qui était obligé de faire certaines choses contre son grès sous peine d'une punition de ce type. Tout en s'assurant que Komui comprenait parfaitement qu'il était furieux, il enleva lentement son demi-masque blanc. Tout le monde s'attendait à voir quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais il rabattit prestement une mèche de cheveux roux sur la partie droite de son visage.

Le chinois commençait à sentir l'exaspération monter en lui. Enfin quand même, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible. Il entendit à côté de lui Allen rire comme un démon en voyant son maitre gêné comme ça. Enfin il avait la réparation de toutes ses heures d'esclavage forcé.

- Enfin, voyons ! Je vais pas tout te dire !

En soupirant de lassitude, il écarta sa mèche rousse et la passa derrière son oreille. Les gens s'attendaient à quelque chose de spectaculaire, mais non. On entendit le « clic » d'un appareil photo, suivit d'un rire démoniaque. Allen venait d'immortaliser ce moment. En fait, la seule particularité de Marian Cross était d'avoir les yeux vairons, un marron, et le deuxième bleu ciel. Ça formait un sacré contraste entre les deux, mais la majorité des scientifiques s'accordèrent à dire que ça lui allait bien. Komui n'en paru que plus ravi.

- Bien, bien, bien… Maintenant, tu va prendre ton verre, le lever un peu et me regarder de biais, avec un air charmeur.

Le roux fit la grimace, il ne pouvait pas avoir un air charmeur en regardant un homme, c'était impossible. Komui pourrait le menacer de tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'y arriverait pas. Il lui fallait une femme à pouvoir mettre dans son lit après.

- ça ne va pas être possible, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre.

En fait, si, il y avait des choses qui étaient plus facile à obtenir de Kanda que de Cross, c'était dire s'il le mettait en pétard, et en plus, ça l'amusait le bougre. Il allait le regretter. Prenant son air le plus niais, Komui regarda Cross avec attention avant de se tourner vers Allen :

- Allen-kun, dit moi, il n'y aurait pas quelque chose que tu pourrais nous révéler qui fasse obéir notre cher Maréchal ?

Le blandin réfléchit un instant, faisant ricaner Lavi à côté de lui avant que son regard ne s'illumine :

- Je pourrais vous dire pourquoi il porte un masque…

Cross fronça les sourcils en menaçant son élève du regard, s'il faisait ça, attention à la vengeance, et il s'y connaissait dans ce domaine.

- Pourquoi ?

Allen leur fit un délicieux sourire plein d'innocence que le roux interpréta comme l'arrivée d'un gros bobard, ou plutôt d'une vérité modifiée.

- Très bien ! Allen tu la ferme !

Komui sourit, poussa tout le monde et prit une photo de Marian Cross en train de lui faire un sourire charmeur. La scène telle qu'elle valait le détour, d'après tous les participants. Enfin, l'objectif atteint. La photo de Février était prise.

* * *

><p>Encore une petite review ? Pour me dire si tous ceux qui sont nés en Février aiment Cross ou auraient préféré quelqu'un d'autre.<p>

Moi je l'aime beaucoup x)

Prochain épisode le 5 Décembre.


	3. Mars

Et voila le mois de Mars ! Bon, j'avoue que le chapitre est un peu court, mais bon.

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, était consacré à la photo de Mars, de nouveau, il réunit tout le monde dans son bureau. Beaucoup de scientifiques commençaient à en avoir marre d'être convoqué tous les jours et de perdre leur après midi pour une lubie de Komui. Certains exorcistes étaient dans le même cas, Kanda et Cross, pour ne citer qu'eux. Mais, personne ne pouvait y couper, pour telle ou telle raison, ou tel ou tel chantage. Le chinois prit la parole dès qu'il vit que tout le monde était arrivé :<p>

- Enfin le mois de Mars, vous trainez à le faire ce calendrier !

Il se retrouva face à une vingtaine de paire d'yeux mauvais et il se dépêcha d'enchaîner :

- Bien, bien, bien… faisons court, Miranda ma chère, aujourd'hui est votre mois de gloire ! Non, non, ne dites rien, vous serez parfaite.

La pauvre femme n'osa rien dire et se laissa entraîner par Komui dans la pièce adjacente où avait déjà été Kanda deux jours auparavant. Elle eut beau essayer de dire quelque chose, le Grand Intendant fit la sourde oreille. Elle était au bord des larmes quand, enfin, il en eut fini avec elle. Jamais, jamais, elle n'oserait se montrer comme ça, c'était inimaginable, tout le monde allait se moquer d'elle, et cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas Allen pour la rassurer et lui assurer que ça lui allait très bien. Non, cette fois-ci, même lui se détournerait.

- Allons ma chère, venez, vous êtes ravissante.

Le chinois la prit par la main en souriant et, malgré ses faibles plaintes, la traina dehors. Décidément, que c'était agréable de ne pas avoir à se battre pour une malheureuse tenue… Kanda allait hurler pour sa prochaine photo. Il en riait déjà, même s'il avait, par précaution, souscrit à une excellente assurance vie du Vatican qui le protégeait même en cas de possession par un démon quelconque.

Quand ils virent Miranda sortir en tremblant, personne ne put émettre un son. Sauf Lavi qui ne put s'empêcher de lancer un retentissant « STRIKE ! » qui tira un soupire à Allen qui lui glissa discrètement :

- Elle est trop vieille pour toi.

Le roux lui lança un regard noir. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Elle était jolie, c'était le principal. Il allait s'en ouvrir au blandin quand celui-ci le prit de vitesse :

- Et tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas draguer Kanda et Miranda en même temps, y en un qui risque de pas apprécier.

- Tais-toi Moyashi, je suis pas intéressé par les hommes contrairement à d'autres.

Il haussa les épaules :

- Dit toi que pour chaque homme gay sur la planète, y a une fille de plus pour toi.

Lavi resta silencieux, ce n'était pas complètement faux. A y réfléchir, c'était même très intéressant. Mais il faudrait que le phénomène frappe en masse pour qu'il y ait un résultat significatif. C'était à méditer. Il releva la tête quand Komui recommença à parler :

- Maintenant, allons à l'endroit prévu. Vous verrez, c'est magnifique. Et ça ira parfaitement bien avec la tenue que j'ai choisie.

Ébahit, personne ne pensa à contester et même Kanda ne dit pas un mot déplaisant. Bon, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander, il s'éclipsa sans demander son reste aussitôt que Komui quitta son bureau, tenant toujours Miranda, pour les emmener faire la photo. Tous ceux qui étaient restés le suivirent sans broncher jusqu'à une porte qu'ils n'auraient jamais ouvert seuls à cause de sa proximité avec le laboratoire du chinois. Le scientifique qui était le premier de la file ferma très fort les yeux, au cas où quelque chose exploserait. Ne sentant rien exploser, imploser, faire de la musique, il rouvrit un œil prudemment. Allons bon, si Komui commençait à ne plus faire de choses dangereuses, où allait le monde ?

- Voila, voila !

Le Grand Intendant poussa négligemment le scientifique pour montrer à Miranda la pièce dans laquelle elle allait être photographiée.

- Regardez, n'est ce pas superbe ?

- O-oui, c'est… c'est très joli…

Pour une fois, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Komui avait fait du bon travail même si tous se damneraient plutôt que de l'avouer. Il avait accroché au plafond une balançoire et arrangé une vingtaine de plantes pour créer un arrière plant naturel. Il avait même réussis le tour de force d'en faire fleurir quelques unes. On ne voyait plus du tout les murs en pierres ce qui donnait l'impression d'être dans un jardin au printemps. Au sol, de la pelouse artificielle avait été posée, d'un vert vivifiant, comme après une averse. Miranda fit quelques pas dans la pièce, admirative. C'était beau, ça allait avec sa robe. Mais elle, allait-elle avec le cadre ? Ne devrait-elle pas laisser sa place à Lenalee, beaucoup plus jeune, fraiche et pure qu'elle ? Avant qu'elle n'ait put faire part de son doute, Komui reprit son coude et la plaça face à la balançoire.

- Asseyez-vous ici, légèrement de côté, ajouta-t-il en tournant légèrement sa tête vers la droite. Voila, vous êtes parfaite, termina-t-il en lui faisant un délicat baisemain qui la fit rougir violemment et la laissa sans voix.

Cela fit bien ricaner Allen et Lavi qui, mine de rien, trouvaient qu'ils formaient un couple très bien assortit. Bon, la congrégation n'en serait que plus bruyante mais c'était justement ça qui était drôle.

Le chinois prit plusieurs photos d'elle dans des postions différentes sur la balançoire, prétextant qu'il n'était pas encore fixé sur laquelle choisir et, aux vus des sourires de Miranda, elle avait fini par bien s'amuser aussi. Peut être que si la jeune femme devenait le centre d'attention du Grand Intendant, il y avait une chance qu'il arrête un petit moment les expériences dangereuses. Mais… pas sûr. Bref, la photo du mois de Mars fut parfaite en tous points de vue.

* * *

><p>Alors, à votre avis, qui pour le mois d'Avril ?<p> 


	4. Avril

Oh je suis sûre que le mois d'Avril va vous plaire ! Je n'en dit pas plus je vous laisse lire ;)

* * *

><p>Le quatrième jour depuis l'annonce de Komui, maudite par tant de gens, finit par arriver. L'homme n'avait pas perdu de son enthousiasme et faisait presque peur à voir.<p>

- Comme dit le dicton, scanda-t-il dès que tout le monde fut arrivé, en Avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fils ! Mais cela n'a aucun rapport avec ce qui nous préoccupe. Ou peut être que si, pour réchauffer tout le monde, Lavi va illustrer ce mois-ci !

Le dit-Lavi eut un soupir résigné sous le regard compatissant d'Allen et moqueur de Kanda. Pour une fois, il allait rester, juste pour voir et, peut être, se moquer un peu… voir même beaucoup.

- Mon petit Lavi-kun, tu vas être tout simplement magnifique, tu verras, tout va bien se passer.

Oui, c'était justement ce qui lui faisait peur ! Les mots clés de la phrase étaient : « tout va bien se passer », or s'il y avait une possibilité que tout aille bien, alors il ne l'aurait pas dit. Mais il était un garçon poli et ne fit pas part de sa terreur profonde à l'entente de ces mots. De toute façon, dès qu'il y avait une confrontation avec Komui, personne ne se connaissait, il avait observé le phénomène et était parfaitement d'accord, sauf quand il était celui qui était dans les griffes du savant fou.

- Suis-moi.

Avec une grimace, le roux obéit et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du fond. Tous les autres attendaient avec impatience qu'il ressorte. Après tout, jusque là, ça avait été plutôt bien réussis, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change. Mais, à la déception générale, ce ne fut pas Lavi qui sortit de la pièce mais un Komui contrarier. Allons bon, encore un qui ne voulait pas sortir avec la superbe tenu qu'il avait préparé avec amour. Fataliste, il finit par demander, en fixant Allen :

- Quelqu'un pour sortir Lavi-kun ?

A sa grande surprise et à celle des autres, se fut Kanda qui passé devant lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres qui se voulait innocent. Mais tout le monde le connaissaient, et le coup d'œil qu'il leur lança leur fit comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à intervenir.

Quand il fut entré, il chercha Lavi du regard, le Lapin allait regretter de s'être proposer la dernière fois. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver sa tête rousse, adossé à un placard. Ce dernier se retourna brusquement en entendant le bruit de ses pas et, à la surprise de Kanda, rougit violement. Il ouvrit la bouche, sembla chercher ses mots avant de la refermer et de mettre sa tête entre ses genoux. Savourant sa victoire de le voir démunit, il s'approcha et s'accroupi devant lui.

- Alors Usagi, de quoi tu as l'air ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

Alors là c'était un comble, il commençait déjà à râler alors qu'il n'avait rien dit. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de répliquer, il avait déjà enchaîné :

- N'empêche que j'avais raison, toi t'étais bien habillé par rapport à moi.

Kanda haussa un sourcil. Certes. Mais là, il ne voyait rien. Attrapant ses cheveux il tira dessus, juste assez fort pour qu'il lève la tête, s'attirant un regard surpris de Lavi. Surpris par la douceur dont il avait fait preuve. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que le japonais puisse être doux quand il s'en prenait aux cheveux des autres, surement devait-il avoir le cuir chevelu sensible.

Le roux fini par sourire, cette pudeur ne cadrait pas avec son personnage, même s'il se sentait rougir, il se releva et serra Kanda dans ses bras.

- Oh Yû-chan je suis si content que tu sois venu me remonter le moral !

Le jeune homme le repoussa brusquement et le détailla. Il s'attarda un peu sur son torse et rosit légèrement en s'en rendant compte. Le costume était vraiment très bien fait. Sur la tête, au milieu de ses cheveux en bataille pointaient deux grandes oreilles de lapin blanches. Puis ses yeux descendirent sur son torse nu, et sur ses bras musclés, terminés par des sortes de gants, blancs également en forme de patte de lapin. Il avait un pantalon qui semblait en velours ou bien un matériau approchant qui ressemblait à des poils. A ses pieds, il avait les mêmes choses qu'aux mains. L'ensemble était vraiment mignon, même s'il ne le dirait jamais. Ce qu'il rendait le costume vraiment original, c'était que les parties généralement roses, comme le centre des oreilles ou l'intérieur des pattes étaient d'une jolie couleur bleu turquoise très claire.

C'était, particulier, mais ça lui allait bien. Et puis, ça illustrait à merveille son surnom de Lapin qu'il lui donnait depuis plusieurs années.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom.

Puis il fit un sourire ironique comme il en faisait rarement.

- Je savais bien que tu étais un lapin.

Lavi en resta un instant muet, c'était lui ou Kanda venait de faire une plaisanterie gentille ? Finalement, son cas n'était peut être pas désespéré… En attendant de creuser cette hypothèse, il allait devoir sortir d'ici, et ça, il allait avoir du mal. Il tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de ce que Komui avait pu préparer et à la tête que ferait Allen. Surement celle de « dark Allen » qui allait s'empresser de faire une photo. Et puis Bookman allait raller comme quoi sa tenue était indécente, qu'il ne devait pas s'impliquer autant dans des histoires de la Congrégation et tout un tas de trucs qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre.

Aller, il fallait prendre son courage à deux mains et y aller. De toute façon, il devrait sortir un jour ou l'autre. Et ce n'était pas tous les jours que Kanda était gentil avec lui et le soutenait. Même s'il avait un sourire idiot, ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement quand il demanda :

- Dis Yû-chan, tu resteras pour ma photo ?

- Non.

- S'il te plait ! Moi je suis resté pour la tienne.

Sans répondre, Kanda partit vers la porte, sans regarder s'il le suivait. Mais Lavi savait qu'il resterait, parce qu'au fond, il était gentil, il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix. Il lui suivit quand il sortit de la pièce de torture et ne prêta aucune attention aux sifflements qui s'élevaient. Il afficha un grand sourire, alors qu'a l'intérieur, il tremblait et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rougir. Il lança un petit coup d'œil discret à Allen pour voir l'expression qu'il affichait.

Mais si le blandin l'avait regardé avec appréciation, c'était maintenant de la compassion qui brillait dans ces yeux en imaginant comment il devait se sentir dans ce costume aussi particulier. Et surtout, il aimerait bien savoir pourquoi un costume de lapin.

Mais Komui arriva avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de pousser ses investigations un peut plus loin, attrapa Lavi par le bras et cria :

- A enfin ! Bien, maintenant, rendez-vous dans la même pièce qu'hier.

Puis il s'arrêta et réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre :

- Non, en fait non. D'abord, essayez de deviner quel sera le thème. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez y arriver !

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle, personne ne voulait se lancer. C'était bien trop risqué de se tromper. Toujours tenu par le scientifique fou, Lavi vit Kanda, à moitié cacher derrière les gens et pour une fois très discret commencer à soupirer. Bien, la traduction était « Si vous vous ne bougez pas maintenant, je me barre ». Et lui voulait qu'il reste. Aussi prit-il en pitié Komui qui regardait tout le monde avec espoir et dit :

- Ce sera Pâques, cette année ça tombe le 20 avril.

Un soupire collectif retentit. Ils ne seraient pas les malheureuses victimes si la réponse était erronée. Mais le chinois se contenta de sourire :

- Tout à fait. Maintenant allons y.

Et, totalement surexcité, il traversa rapidement les couloirs pour, enfin, pousser la porte de la pièce tant aimée depuis quelques jours. Il tenait toujours Lavi par le poignet qui priait pour ne rencontrer personne d'autre. Quoique c'était fort probable que toute la congrégation s'arrache le calendrier lors de sa sortie donc tout le monde le verrait… à un moment où à un autre.

Cette fois ci, le sol de la pièce était toujours recouvert de pelouse synthétique mais les plantes avaient été remplacées par des arbres en pot et un décor en carton pour faire un arrière plan plus vrai, qui ressemblait à une forêt. Il y avait également dans un coin un petit panier coloré.

De nouveau, Lavi regarda parmi toutes les têtes si Kanda était réellement là. Il croisa le regard d'Allen qui lui sourit, pas gêné du tout et qui était un des rares à ne pas baver devant son costume en se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien faire de lui enlever. Décidément, il n'y avait pas assez de femmes à la congrégation. Il chercha encore un peu et, enfin, croisa les yeux noirs du japonais, collé contre le mur, à côté de la porte.

Il eut un sourire et se retourna vers Komui qui avait continué à parler :

- Tu seras donc le mignon petit lapin de Pâques.

Lavi acquiesça, mis à part le costume, le thème était pas mal, le résultat pouvait être bien. Komui continua :

- Tu vas prendre le panier là-bas et t'agenouiller par terre.

Le regard du roux se posa sur l'objet qu'il reconnu aussitôt. C'était un panier d'œufs en chocolats coloré. Allen aurait été content. Mais c'était à lui et le blandin n'y toucherait pas. Il imaginait déjà sa tête envieuse. Il allait prendre le panier en osier, revint vers le chinois et mit les deux genoux à terre.

- Maintenant, prend-moi une bouille toute adorable, Lavi-kun et fait craquer les enfants.

Il rit une seconde avant de poser son regard sur Kanda, toujours présent au fond de la pièce. Puis, il fit la moue qu'il prenait en embêtant le brun où en réclamant quelque chose à Allen et Bookman. Et il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kanda, à la fois pour se donner du courage, l'embêter et avoir l'air de fixer la personne qui regarderait le calendrier.

Ravi, Komui prit plusieurs photos de lui en train de tenir son panier des deux pattes, avec quelques œufs de différentes couleurs éparpillés autour de lui. Le Grand Intendant ne se priva pas pour prendre une dizaine de clichés, avec un angle de vue différent. Avec un apprenti Bookman aussi mignon que ça, il était sur d'avoir un bon prix pour ces photos bonus.

* * *

><p>Alors, alors, j'avais raison ça vous a plus ?<p>

Exceptionnellement je ne pourrais pas poster la suite dans deux jours, donc vous aurez droit à deux chapitres de suite pour ne pas perturber mon planning ^^


	5. Mai

Voila le mois de Mai !

En passant, ma Lucy, je crois que tu vas être enfin satisfaite ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant était un dimanche. Tout le monde était persuadé qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait pas de photos. Après tout, le jour du seigneur on ne travaillait pas.<p>

Du moins tout le monde… sauf eux… parce que pour Komui le temps c'est de l'argent. Surtout en ce qui concernait ce calendrier qui était devenu tout pour lui. Presque aussi précieux que sa sœur chérie car il lui permettrait de lui offrir une fête de Noël magnifique comme elle en rêvait depuis des années. Aussi, après avoir rassemblé tout le monde il commença de son habituel ton joyeux :

- Aller ! Nous en sommes presque à la moitié, courage mes amis !

Cela eut le mérite de redonner un petit sourire à ses assistants, contents que la torture soit bientôt finie.

- Malgré tout, nous en sommes au mois de mai. Et qu'il y a-t-il à cette époque de l'année dans ton beau pays Kanda-kun ?

Le jeune brun se contenta de le dévisager d'un air neutre pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre. Par dépit, il se tourna alors vers Lavi. Après tout, la veille il avait répondu à sa question. Il était certain qu'il pouvait recommencer. Mais le roux ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner satisfaction. Avec de petits yeux de cocker, il fit alors le tour de ses scientifiques et ses exorcistes. Il ne rencontra aucun regard, alors, déçu, il répondit lui-même à son interrogation d'une petite voix :

- Au Japon, les sakura sont en fleur…

Puis il sembla se reprendre et son enthousiasme débordant refit surface avec force :

- Allen-Kun, tu seras parfait !

En ricanant, Lavi lui chuchota :

- Oui, tu seras beau en cerisier.

Le blandin lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire, tant dis que le roux essayait de rire silencieusement. Néanmoins, il lui répondit avec un sourire narquois qui rappelait étrangement sa partie « dark » :

- Moi au moins je ne serais pas à moitié nu en train de faire baver la quasi-totalité de la congrégation.

Le roux ne put s'empêché de rougir fortement et se tut en essayant de se faire oublier. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si cet idiot de chinois avait décidé de le déguiser en lapin sexy. Il s'en serait bien passé lui de se donner en spectacle devant Kanda et surtout devant tous les autres mâles en chaleurs.

Allen s'avança vers Komui avec son habituel visage innocent. De toute façon, avec un maître comme Cross, il en avait déjà vu de toutes les couleurs. Tout content, le chinois l'entraina dans son dressing. A se demander ce que faisait une telle pièce à côté de son bureau. Mais personne n'osait poser la question à voix haute. Ni même y penser, de peur de trouver une réponse plausible.

Mais, au plus grand bonheur de Komui, qui put s'empêcher de le faire remarquer bruyamment, Allen sortit sans faire d'histoire. Il avait même un très joli sourire aux lèvres qui le mit aux anges.

- Vous devriez prendre exemple sur Allen-kun, lui au moins m'aide.

Tout cela accompagné d'un regard assassin. En même temps, il fallait dire qu'il était particulièrement mignon dans le kimono que lui avait déniché le Grand Intendant. Il était long, noir avec les bordures du bas et des manches argentées. La ceinture était également de la même couleur que ces yeux et les plans du vêtement n'étaient pas assez serrés ce qui laissait apercevoir une partie du haut de son torse. Aux pieds, il avait des sandales noires avec des chaussettes blanches dont le bord disparaissait sous le kimono.

L'ensemble était vraiment très mignon et cela était accentué par le petit air timide qu'avait prit Allen à la demande de Komui. Celui-ci s'empressa d'ailleurs d'amener toute sa troupe dans sa pièce fétiche pendant que son model ne faisait pas encore sa mauvaise tête. Avec ces sacrés exorcistes, on ne savait jamais et c'était particulièrement agaçant.

Comme les jours précédents à la même heure, la file de scientifiques et des quelques exorcistes volontaires. Autant dire les pauvres bougres embauchés de force pour l'occasion.

Le décor était, comme d'habitude, magnifique. Kanda aurait détesté les petits cerisiers japonais en pots qui fleurissaient pour l'occasion. D'un côté de la pièce, il y avait un grand ventilateur gris et rouillés. Allen ne comprit pas à quoi il allait servir et, à vrai dire, il ne chercha pas non plus à le savoir. Il se contenta de se mettre entre les trois arbres qui faisaient un fond vivant et d'attendre que le reste lui tombe dessus. Quoique pour le moment, il était plutôt bien lotit par rapport à d'autres.

Aussitôt, Komui se mit à donner des ordres pour expédier au plus vite la photo et commencer les préparatifs de celle du lendemain :

- Mets-toi à genoux entre les arbres… Non, en fait va d'abord chercher le livre à côté du ventilateur… Voila, penche ta tête comme si tu le lisais. C'est super !

Pendant que le blandin essaye de déchiffrer ce qu'il y avait écrit, malheureusement pour lui dans une langue étrangère et qui ressemblait beaucoup à du latin, le chinois se dirigea vers son énorme ventilateur et murmura pour lui-même :

- Voyons, comment ça marche déjà… Je l'ai bricolé il n'y a pas longtemps, il devrait suffire d'appuyer là.

Un scientifique paniqué lui sauta aussitôt dessus pendant que la terreur glaçait les autres. Komui hurla d'une voix plaintive en se débâtant :

- Mais pourquoi faites-vous ça ! Tout va très bien marcher !

Personne ne le cru et la majorité des gens se contentèrent de le fusiller du regard. Et décidèrent de ne surtout pas utiliser cette machine modifiée. Malgré tout, Allen cru bon de s'informer de son utilité avant de la condamner complètement :

- A quoi devait-il servir, Komui ?

- A faire voler des pétales de cerisier.

Devant le ton enfantin du grand intendant, il fut décidé unanimement que les pétales seraient lancés par des chercheurs perchés sur des escabeaux, en dehors du cadre et avec la méthode la plus traditionnelle. Forcé par ses subordonnés, le chinois n'eut d'autres chois que d'obéir et avec beaucoup de protestations, pris les photos d'Allen sans l'aide de son ventilateurs.

Il dut tout de même avouer qu'elles étaient superbes et, finalement, la photo du mois de Mai se passa plutôt bien.

* * *

><p>Une petite review mes petits lecteurs chéris ?<p> 


	6. Juin

Comme promis, voila le mois de Juin, déjà la moitié ! ça veut que Noël approche, youpi !

Bon, ca chapitre est très court, mais je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture à tous les loulous

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, tout le monde était lassé. Plus personne ne se sentait capable d'être surpris par quoi que ce soit venant de Komui. Et le pire était qu'ils n'en arrivaient qu'au mois de Juin, c'est-à-dire encore six autres photos pour inventer des trucs bizarres. Quel était l'abruti qui avait décidé de mettre douze mois dans une année ? Deux ou trois c'était bien aussi. Voir même un seul de trois-cents-soixante-cinq jours ce serait le must.<p>

Mais Komui n'avait rien perdu de son géni, et, ravi annonçait déjà qui serait les figurant de la prochaine photographie :

- Ce sera ma-gni-fi-que ! J'en suis presque jaloux, Miranda très chère, vous allez poser avec Cross pour le beau mois de Juin !

La jeune femme rougit violemment tandis que le Maréchal la détaillait, l'air appréciateur. S'il avait su, il aurait mit beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme à faire toutes ces choses ridicules. En sautillant, le Grand Intendant fit signe à Cross de le suivre. Pas question qu'ils se changent en même temps. Miranda était bien trop délicate pour un coureur de jupons comme lui.

Quand le roux ressortit, il était splendide. Encore une fois, Komui ne l'avait pas autorisé à garder son masque, et Dieu seul savait à quel point le Grand Intendant pouvait être terrifiant quand ne coopérait pas à un de ses idées révolutionnaires. Il était habillé d'un ensemble noir très distingué, composé d'un haut de forme noir, une chemise blanche à jabot ainsi qu'une queue-de-pie et un pantalon noirs. Pour agrémenter le tout, il avait une canne en argent.

Selon lui, Komui aurait dû lui donner un verre de vin, voir même la bouteille entière, pour lui donner du courage. Il se disait très intimider par le Grand Intendant qui lui avait promis de revenir avec un Komulin s'il faisait quoi que ce soit à Miranda. Malgré tout, la menace l'avait bien fait rire intérieurement.

Puis, un petit quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut au tour de Miranda de sortir avec Komui qui avait l'air particulièrement content de lui. Encore une fois, il y eut un « Ooh » d'admiration sur toutes les lèvres. Sa robe était longue et rouge sang, avec un décolleté carré longé de dentelle. Les manches serrées lui arrivaient jusqu'au coude et étaient également bordée de fine dentelle blanche. Et sa taille était marquée par une ceinture marron décorée de volutes dorées. Dessous la jupe était évasée et touchait le sol. En fait, c'était comme une robe victorienne mais sans les étages de rubans sur la jupe.

Cross vint rapidement devant elle et, de façon très gentleman, s'inclina et lui fit un baisemain avant de lui proposer son bras. En rougissant elle le prit et ils suivirent un Komui grognon dans la salle qu'il avait préparé.

De nouveau on ne voyait plus la moindre pierre dans la pièce qui était recouverte d'herbe mais il n'y avait plus aucun arbre. On était face à une prairie, des petites fleurs blanches avec un beau ciel bleu. Personne ne sut comment le ciel avait été fait et personne ne songea à poser la question.

Le chinois avait eu plusieurs idées géniales pour les mettre en scène mais désirait l'avis de Miranda et demanda très galamment :

- Que préféreriez-vous Miranda, une balade dans ce cadre champêtre ou bien un pic-nic romantique. Qu'est ce qui rendrait le mieux à votre avis ?

La jeune femme marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas en rougissait. Visiblement, c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait faire une déjeuné romantique, pas avec Cross qu'elle trouvait trop direct. Mais celui-ci, voulant retourner à ses occupations diverses et variées intervint aussitôt pour accélérer la prose de décision :

- On va faire une ballade, ce sera plus simple.

Puis il se détourna sans leur laisser la possibilité de répondre quoi que ce soit. Cela énerva passablement Komui qui décida que personne ne pouvait usurper son rôle de Grand manitou du calendrier et par conséquent de faire lui-même la photo de juin avec Miranda. Aussi retourna-t-il dare-dare dans son bureau pour aller se changer.

Son costume était exactement le même que celui de Cross, mais gris, bien que le haut de forme fut toujours noir et le pantalon blanc. Dès qu'il fut revenu, il cria :

- Lavi ! Je te confis la prise de la photo, fait ça bien !

- Oui, oui.

Rosissant de plaisir, la jeune femme prit le bras qu'il lui tendait pour faire un simulacre de ballade romantique. Pour le dîner, il l'inviterait plus tard dans un superbe restaurant qu'il connaissait, pas très loin de la congrégation.

Avec Allen à ses côté qui ricanant encore de la tête stupéfaite de son maître quand il avait vu Komui revenir, Lavi prit l'appareille photo et, l'air très professionnel, demanda aux deux adultes de se regarder amoureusement. Cela ne fit pas difficile à obtenir et la photographie fut faite.

Quand Komui regarda la photo, il fut enchanté et exigea d'en prendre une deuxième. Rapidement, seuls resta le pauvre Lavi, ainsi que Allen, retenu par le rouquin, obligé de prendre les clichés.

Quand enfin Miranda dit qu'elle adorait la photo où le chinois la tenait par la taille, enfin, Komui consentit à les relâcher.

La photo de juin avait certainement été l'une des plus ardues, mais elle était enfin faite.

* * *

><p>Bon... donc la suite le 13 :)<p> 


	7. Juillet

Le mois de Juillet est arrivé ! Enfin, ici tout du moins, chez moi il fait moche, mais bon. Honnêtement, je trouve ce chapitre pas franchement réussis, si vous avez des conseils pour l'améliorer, je suis preneuse. Et en plus il est tout petit.

* * *

><p>Le jour de la photo de Juillet, le plus part des gens étaient venus en trainant les pieds. Ils en avaient marre, c'était la septième photo et ils tournaient en rond. Cette idée de calendrier était vraiment débile, dixit Kanda qui s'appliquait à tuer du regard quiconque le mentionnait devant lui.<p>

Devant Komui, qui trônait tel un roi devant son assemblé, les scientifiques regardaient leurs montres en se demandant si son discours allait durer longtemps et s'ils pouvaient s'en aller discrètement faire des choses autrement plus importantes. Mais déjà il commençait son discours journalier :

- Connaissez-vous la chanson « Chauuuud cacao, chaud, chaud, chaud, chocolat ! » ? Et bien nous allons la mettre en pratique aujourd'hui. Le mois de Juillet sera tellement chaud que Lavi et Kanda se serviront de glaçons pour se refroidir ! Quelle idée de géni, digne de moi dans mes grands jours !

Les deux exorcistes blêmir de concert et Lavi ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi c'était toujours sur lui que tombait les tâches ingrates. D'ailleurs, Kanda ne supporterait probablement pas de faire ça, il allait forcément s'énerver et forcer Komui à trouver autre chose. Non ?

Et bien visiblement, non. Le brun s'était contenté de le fusiller du regard, faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien, mais le premier qui lui en demandait trop en prendrait plein la tête, chantage ou non. Résultat, ils se firent entraîner dans le dressing du chinois qui leur donna un simple pantalon en jean à mettre. Au moins ils n'allaient pas se casser la tête à s'habiller. Allen allait pouvoir encore une fois bien rigoler et se vanter avec sa photo en kimono bien couvrant. Il se retint de gémir de déception, ça ne se faisait pas.

Sans oser se regarder, les deux garçons se changèrent. Puis chacun attendit que l'autre face le premier pas vers la porte pour le suivre et se faire tout petit derrière lui. Lavi finit par ricaner :

- Tu ne veux pas sortir Kanda ?

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard, il ne supporterait aucun commentaire. Réprimant un frisson angoissé, Lavi finit par prendre les devant. Il prit la main de Kanda et ouvrit la porte le plus discrètement possible pour essayer de se fondre dans la masse. Avec de la chance, si Komui les cherchait assez longtemps, il finirait par abandonner son idée ridicule.

Malheureusement, ce dernier les avait à l'œil et les attrapa dès qu'ils eurent mit un pied hors de la salle.

Ils eurent malgré tout de la chance, Komui leur annonça que la photo serait prise ici même, les préservant de l'émoi qu'aurait suscité leur balade parmi les membres de la congrégation. Enfin, c'était un mal pour un bien : ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de se faire la malle discrètement.

- Bien, alors maintenant vous vous mettez côte à côté et vous vous regardez… Un peu mieux que ça, voyons ! Vous devez avoir du charisme pas l'envie d'aller chercher une corde !

Après une minute à essayer de faire changer leur expression, le chinois capitula :

- Bon, laissez tomber la tête, on va prendre le torse. Amenez-moi les glaçons !

Aussitôt, un scientifique accouru avec un bol qu'il venait de sortir du congélateur et il les lui donna avant de repartir précipitamment, avant qu'il ne lui demande autre chose. Mais, sans se préoccuper de lui, le Grand Intendant tandis un glaçon à Lavi et un autre à Kanda avant de continuer à donner ses directives :

- Maintenant… Kanda plis une jambe et met la main sur ta hanche… Voila, maintenant, vous faites glisser le glaçon lentement sur votre torse en faisant des arabesques…

Il les regarda faire derrière son appareil, prit quelques clichés avant de crier :

- Non ! Plus lentement ! Plus sensuellement ! Vous devez faire rêver les gens !

Après plusieurs essais et une série de glaçons, Komui s'estima satisfait et les relâcha. Il eut aussi son ricanement caractéristique de ses mauvaises idées, mais personne n'y fit vraiment attention, il restait encore cinq photos à faire, soit cinq possibilité pour ce taré de faire germer ses mauvaises idées.

Dès qu'ils eurent finit, Allen tendis gentiment une chemise à Lavi qui grelottait et l'enfila avec reconnaissance. Il aurait bien aimé avoir le câlin qui allait avec mais il aurait du le réclamer au blandin. Et vu la tête ironique de quelqu'un qui se retenait de rire, il ne s'abaisserait pas à faire.

Il pensa une seconde à Kanda avant de se dire qu'il se baladait assez souvent torse nu pour ne pas avoir froid avec un malheureux glaçon.

Mais le plus important était que du point de vue de tout le monde, le pire était passé, Komui ne pouvait pas imaginer pire que Kanda dans cette situation. La septième photo était faite, le bout du tunnel était en vue !

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, la suite le 15 les loulous !<p> 


	8. Aout

Je suis presque en retard mais pas tout à fait ! Voici donc le mois d'Août, le mois où il fait beau et où il fait chaud !

Bonne lecture les loulous

* * *

><p>Ce jour là, Komui mit du temps avant de se montrer. Chacun y allait de sa supposition pour expliqué se retard. La plus part pensaient que le savant était occupé avec une nouvelle expérience destinée à leur pourrir la vie et qu'il allait falloir faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça. Quelque chose dans le genre définitif…<p>

Mais en réalité, le chinois était occupé à se demander comment il avait put avoir l'idée du mois d'Aout. Incroyable… Mais son calendrier n'allait se vendre qu'auprès des femmes… Et il y en avait si peu dans la congrégation. Tant pis, avec les bonnes rumeurs il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. Par exemple en suggérant les poses d'exorcistes habituellement inaccessibles.

Il secoua la tête et se repris. Il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller, il avait autre chose à faire. Par exemple faire la photo du mois d'Aout. En sautillant joyeusement, il se rendit dans son laboratoire pour voir tout le bas peuple le regardant fixement. Il aimait se faire désirer.

- Bien, bien. Aujourd'hui messieurs, vous serez à l'honneur. Tous. Comme ça, pas de jaloux.

Les quatre hommes grimacèrent en cœur. Heureusement qu'ils arrivaient la fin du calendrier. Enfin, pour Cross, ce n'était pas un problème, ça augmenterait encore sa cote auprès des demoiselles ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Et en plus il pouvait se moquer de son élève, c'était le must.

Komui continua :

- Comme vous le savez tous. Du moins je l'espère parce que sinon je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour vous, en Aout, il fait chaud. Très chaud même. C'est pour cela que c'est ce mois ci que nous allons à la mer.

Personne ne commenta. Effectivement, ils étaient tous au courant.

- En toute logique, vous allez donc faire une photo à la mer. Aller, c'est partit !

Toute motivation envolée, les quatre hommes suivirent le chinois pour qu'il leur montre où étaient ranger les vêtements qu'ils devaient porter. Lavi espéra très fort que ce ne serait pas à lui de porter le slip de bain.

Mais ce n'était pas à cause des vêtements qu'il aurait du se méfier. Pour ça, tout allait bien, il avait tous eut droit à un short de bain qui leur arrivait au dessus du genou. Mais chacun d'une couleur différente. Lui en avait eut un vert tout ce qu'il ya avait de plus classique. Il était tellement content de ne pas avoir eut un truc bizarre qu'il se sauva aussi pour l'enfiler avant qu'un de ses compagnon ne vienne lui demander d'échanger avec lui.

Yuu avait eut droit à un rouge, qui ressortait très bien sur sa peau pale, Allen un noir avec de grandes fleurs blanches et le général Cross un short blanc avec quadrillé en gris et bleu foncé. Chacun dans son coin, ils se changèrent avant de revenir vers Komui qui avait un grand sac à ses pieds. Il aurait bien aimé qu'on lui demande ce qu'il contenait, mais les exorcistes étaient trop habitués à ses lubies pour montrer un grand intérêt à celle-ci.

- Maintenant, vous allez choisir chacun un accessoire pour la photo.

Et il sortit tout un tas de jouets de plages, passant de la bouée aux raquettes en passant par le parasol et les serviettes de plage.

Lavi choisit rapidement un ballon multicolore et Allen les raquettes. Les deux autres regardèrent les jouets qu'un air dégouté. On se moquait d'eux là, ce n'était pas possible. Jamais ils ne s'abaisseraient à se faire photographier avec ses choses aux couleurs du drapeau de la gay pride.

Si Cross se contenta de se taire, Kanda refusa tout net. Et rien de se put dire Komui ne le fit changer d'avis. Seul le ricanement d'Allen le fit légèrement douter. Et bien sûr l'énerva grandement. Il se retourna vers le blandin prêt à lui fait comprendre son avis quand le jeune homme lui passa la serviette de plage rouge autour du cou.

- Voila, comme ça tu es parfait !

Le brun sembla méditer sa situation quelques secondes avant de prendre une décision. Il envoya brutalement son poing dans la mâchoire d'Allen qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas, mais garda la serviette pour cacher un peu son torse. Non pas qu'il soit timide ou honteux de ses abdominaux, mais il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de se retrouver en photo chez des inconnus.

Sagement, Komui n'en fit pas cas et enchaina tout de suite :

- Tu sais quoi Cross, tu n'as qu'à prendre le parasol, on le plantera à côté de toi pour prendre la photo.

Il accepta et personne ne fit plus de vagues que cela. Dans la pièce dédiée aux décors, il y avait désormais un grand font imitant la mer et du sable juste devant pour simuler la plage. Le chinois planta le parasol comme il l'avait décrété et les plaça tout autour. Lavi eut l'interdiction de mettre le ballon devant lui et fini par le placer sous on bras. Allen donna une raquette à son maître et se mis face à lui pour simuler deux joueurs. Et Kanda s'assis sous le parasol, aussi invisible qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

- Parfait ne bougez plus !

Et Komui mitrailla comme à son habitude. Le tout c'était plutôt bien passer pour tout le monde. Et si aucun des exorcistes ne félicita le Grand Intendant, Kanda ne le tua pas non plus. Pour lui, c'était un énorme pas en avant. Avec de la chance, il finirait les séances photos entier. Peut être même que le japonais le laisserait tranquille quand il aurait sublimé son Noël grâce à Allen et Lavi.

Mais il n'en était pas encore là, pour l'instant, la photo du mois d'Aout était effectuée.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez vous ?<p> 


	9. Septembre

Et voila enfin la suite ! Vous l'avez attendu hein, pardon, j'avais totalement oublié, j'espère que je me suis un peu rattrapée ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

><p>Face à ses exorcistes et sa tripotée de scientifique, Komui réfléchissait. Il se demandait s'il avait envie que Miranda continu à participée au calendrier. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que tout le monde la voie comme ça, aussi jolie que lui la voyait. Mais dans ce cas, par qui la remplacée ? Le maréchal Kloud était repartie en mission, il ne restait donc plus que Lenalee, sa petite sœur chérie, adorée.<p>

Qui choisir, qui choisir ? Sa raison de vivre et de rester à la congrégation ou celle qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur et ses pensées ? Il ne pouvait pas en parler à sa sœur, ce serait déplacer, ni à Reaver qui lui dirait de s'occuper un peu moins de ça et un peu plus des dossiers à signer.

Difficilement, il prit sa décision : il irait demander à Lenalee si elle aimerait faire une photo. Si elle acceptait, pour lui faire plaisir, elle prendrait la place de Miranda. Sinon cette dernière continuerait à le faire.

Mais face à la jeune chinoise il hésita, se demanda comment elle allait le prendre, si elle n'allait pas être jalouse, ou pire, le détester. Finalement, ce fut elle qui lui sauva la mise tout du long. Quand elle arriva dans son bureau quelques minutes avant les autres exorcistes et scientifiques, elle avait les joues rouges et demanda :

- Dit Grand frère, qui fait la photo aujourd'hui.

Komui faillit lui demander. Et n'osa pas.

- Allen et Miranda. Pourquoi ?

- Oh… Et bien… Je voudrais savoir… Je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord.

- Lenalee ! Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour te faire plaisir !

Et il était totalement sincère, pour elle, il aurait renoncé à Miranda. Même s'ils avaient rendez-vous au restaurant le soir même.

- J'aurais aimé faire une photo avec Allen, s'il te plait.

Il aurait put entendre une petite musique divine tant sa question lui semblait improbable. Avant qu'elle ne change d'avis et ne décide que sa demande était ridicule, il accepta :

- Bien sûr, si ça te fait plaisir !

Il avait bien vu son air surpris, mais comme il avait dit « oui », elle ne chercha pas plus loin. Au contraire, elle lui sauta en cou en le remerciant avec effusion. Et Komui fut certain d'avoir choisis au mieux, il cumulait sa sœur et Miranda. Le bonheur total.

Quand les principaux acteurs de la scène du jour furent là, il annonça le changement :

- Aujourd'hui, pour le mois de Septembre, période tant aimée des écoliers, nous avons droit à un changement exceptionnel de dernière minute. Allen et Miranda devait faire la photo ensemble, mais comme ma petite sœur chérie m'en à fait la demande, nous allons échanger. Elle se fera photographier à votre place, Miranda très chère, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.

La jeune femme fit non de la tête en rougissant. Au contraire, elle était ravie, par rapport à Lenalee, si jeune et si fraiche, elle faisait terne et vieille. Surtout à côté d'Allen qui possédait la même vitalité. Et puis tant que Komui ne se désintéressait pas d'elle, ça lui allait.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, annonçons le thème ! Comme vous devez vous en douter, ce sera l'école, pour aider tous les élèves du monde entier à traverser cette période avec le sourire !

Lavi sourit, cette fois ci ce n'était pas lui ! Allen et Lenalee hochèrent la tête et la majorité des autres personnes, dont Kanda partirent. En fait, personne ne s'occupait vraiment de Komui et de ce qu'il voulait, tant que ça ne les concernait pas.

Les deux exorcistes allèrent se changer, l'un après l'autre pour ne pas provoquer une crise chez le Grand Intendant.

L'uniforme scolaire était blanc et gris, avec une cravate rouge. Pour Lenalee, il était composé d'un chemisier blanc et d'une jupe plissée très courte, rouge également. A cause de cette longueur, Komui avait rajouté à la dernière minute des chaussettes montant jusqu'à mi-cuisse, toujours blanche pour ne pas trop dévoiler le corps de sa petite sœur d'amour. Et pour bien accorder le tout, des petits mocassins noirs. Exceptionnellement, et uniquement pour les dix minutes de la photo, elle avait laissé de côté ses Dark Boots.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Allen d'aller se changer. Comme la demoiselle, il portait une chemise blanche, avec une cravate rouge, un peu plus longue que la jeune fille et un pantalon à pince avec des chaussures noires de ville. Mais lui avait une plus un petit cartable noir qu'il tenait à la main.

Quand il sortit de la pièce, Komui les amena quand la pièce qu'il avait utilisée pour les premières photos. Cette fois ci, il y avait une sorte de poster géant qui prenait la totalité du mur du fond. Il représentait une école toute à fait classique avec un ciel bleu. Un vrai paysage de roman.

Voulant aider Komui, les deux jeunes gens allèrent se mettre bras dessus, bras dessous devant l'image avec un grand sourire pour se faire prendre en photo. Le visage du chinois s'assombrit aussitôt. Et tout aussi rapidement, Allen s'écarta de Lenalee. Mais la jeune fille ne l'entendant pas la même oreille. Elle y tenait à sa photo avec le blandin :

- Arrête Grand Frère !

L'homme prit un air coupable et gêner et leur fit signe de se rapprocher un peu. Mais pas trop quand même. Sauf que les photos ne rendaient pas bien comme cela. Ils avaient trop l'air tendu, pas assez naturel. Déchiré, Komui finir par gémir :

- Attention Walker si tu la touche de trop tu es un homme mort !

Un peu nerveux, assura qu'il avait comprit et tendit son bras à Lenalee qui le prit joyeusement. Une fois que le Grand Intendant eut finit de pleurer sur le sort de sa sœur, la photo fut vite prise. Elle était même plutôt jolie. Les deux exorcistes en furent satisfaits. Et comme Komui passait la soirée avec Miranda, la chinoise assura à Allen qu'il ne mourrait pas avant un petit moment.

La photo du mois de Septembre était enfin achevée, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.

* * *

><p>Et voila. La suite le 19 comme promis :)<p> 


	10. Octobre

Hop et voila la suite, la fin arrive, la fin arrive !

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

><p>Pour la deuxième fois, Komui entra dans son bureau en fredonnant une chanson. Pas la même que la dernière fois, bien évidemment, mais elle avait l'air aussi farfelue. Il commença d'ailleurs de manière un peu bizarre que d'habitude, c'était dire :<p>

- « This Is Halloween, This is Halloween… » je me souviens jamais de la suite ! C'est tellement dommage… Mais c'est la vie donc passons ! Ce mois-ci comporte un jour spécial, le seul jour de l'année ou les démons des contes de fées peuvent sortirent sans se faire repérer !

On aurait presque pu croire qu'il parlait d'un tueur en série que personne n'avait jamais réussi à arrêter. Mais il continua :

- Donc, comme le savez assurément, la photo du mois d'octobre sera sur le thème d'Halloween, ne me remerciez pas, je vois vos têtes ravies d'ici. Nous aurons donc Kanda et Allen ce mois-ci, bravo !

Et il tapa dans ses mains joyeusement, comme s'il pensait que les deux exorcistes n'allaient pas essayer de s'entre tuer avant d'avoir été pris en photo. Le Grand Intendant les fit aller dans la pièce adjacente, et leur montra leur costume, chacun dans un coin de la pièce, bien éloigné l'un de l'autre. Finalement, il n'était pas aussi idiot qu'on pourrait le croire, pensa Kanda en voyant le blandin disparaître derrière des étagères.

- Kanda-kun, je t'ai préparé un déguisement de vampire, n'en profite pas pour faire peur aux autre, s'il te plait.

Le brun se contenta de se retourner vers les vêtements, sans répondre. Il le prenait pour qui ? Un gosse qui allait demander des bonbons ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Mais pour bien entrer dans le personnage, peut-être qu'il irait mordre le Moyashi. Il aurait aimé émettre un gloussement mauvais. Mais ce n'était pas très classe, son honneur ne lui permettrait jamais ça.

De son coté, Allen hérita d'une tenue de sorcier qui allait très bien avec ses cheveux blancs. D'après le Chinois. Ça lui donnerait une apparence plus vieille et plus sage. Si Lavi avait su ça, qu'est ce qu'il en aurait ri !

Dans tous les cas, les deux garçons enfilèrent leurs costumes. Un peu trop moulant au gout de Kanda, mais Komui balaya la remarque d'un revers de la main. Ce n'était pas important, au contraire ça rajoutait une touche de charme. Mais le garçon n'était pas convaincu, il avait même l'air près à enlever ses vêtements pour retrouver sa tenue d'exorciste. Pourtant, se dit le chinois en le regardant de haut en bas, le pantalon en cuir noir lui allait à merveille et la chemise rouge était assez large pour laisser place à l'imagination face à ses muscles. Non décidément, il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Mais plus que tout, il ne voulait pas perdre son magnifique mannequin.

- Attends ! J'ai une solution !

Et sans attendre sa réponses, Komui fusa vers une pille de vêtements qu'il se mit à jeter dans tous les sens, à la recherche de quelque chose. Au bout de quelques instants, il sortit triomphalement un tissu qu'il tendait à bout de bras. Kanda haussa simplement un sourcil.

- Ceci mon cher, est une cape. Et c'est un attribut courant du vampire.

Puis il la passa derrière le dos du brun et attacha la broche dorée de la cape sur son épaule et recula de deux pas :

- Tu es parfait !

Kanda ne dit rien mais paru satisfait de la solution trouvée. Il passa devant le chinois sans un remerciement et s'adossa à la porte pour attendre Allen. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes après, son chapeau pointu à la main. Il n'avait pas l'air ridicule car la robe était ouverte sur le devant à partir de la taille pour laisser voir un pantalon gris souris, mais presque.

Puis, ils sortirent et Komui les dirigea vers sa salle photo. Comme d'habitude, la décoration était vraiment extraordinaire. Les golems avaient été déguisés en chauves souris très réussies. Il y avait également des toiles d'araignées, tellement réalistes qu'on se demandait si c'était bien des fausses. Avec les pierres laissées nues de la pièce, ça donnait vraiment une ambiance de vieux château abandonné.

Le chinois s'apprêta à la placer quand il se figea et je retourna vivement vers Kanda.

- Au fait ! J'ai oublié de te donner ça, Kanda-kun !

Et il lui tendit une petite boite carrée, avec deux compartiments pleins d'un liquide transparent et deux points rouges au milieu.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ce sont des lentilles ! Ma toute dernière invention. Ça va servir à colorer tes yeux en rouge, parce que comme chacun sait, les vampires ont les yeux rouges. Ne bouge pas, ça va passer tout seul.

Avant que Kanda n'est eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Komui avait attrapé sa tête pour la maintenir en arrière et avait placé adroitement les lentilles sur ses yeux. Puis il s'écarta rapidement pour éviter un éventuel coup. Mais le brun était plus en train d'essayer de retrouver la vue en papillonnant des yeux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Une fois que ce fut fait, il voyait trouble et un peu rougeâtre, mais c'était bien assez pour repérer le Grand Intendant qui se cachait derrière sa sœur.

Il fit un pas menaçant dans sa direction quand Komui hurla :

- Attends ! On doit faire la photo avant !

Il couru rapidement derrière Allen, qu'il poussa vers une table encombrée de papier et fioles en tous genres qui devaient probablement venir de son propre bureau. Au passa il chuchota au garçon :

- Désolé Allen-kun.

Puis il se retourna vers Kanda qui arrivait vers lui et reprit précipitamment :

- Mets-toi derrière Allen, Kanda-kun. Et fait semblant de le mordre. J'insiste fortement sur le « semblant ».

Avec une moue, il obéit et le plaça derrière le blandin. Il eut un rictus quand il la nuque d'Allen se raidir quand son souffle le heurta. Mais c'était qu'il avait peur qu'il le morde réellement le petit Moyashi ? Il fut tenté de le faire, juste pour s'amuser un peu.

Mais Komui avait anticipé tout ça et les avait mitraillés en quelques secondes pour être sûr d'avoir quelque chose de potable avant qu'ils ne s'étripent joyeusement. C'est pourquoi très rapidement, il put annoncer la fin de la photo et voir Allen s'écarter précipitamment.

Quand il se retourna pour voir où était le chinois, toujours dans son optique de vengeance après le sale coup qu'il lui avait fait avec les lentilles, il le vit disparaitre en courant dans le couloir. Bien, bien, il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

Quelques instants plus tard, malgré ses doigts douloureusement écrasés et la ligne rouge qui marquait maintenant sa carotide, Komui était ravi. La photo du mois d'octobre était faite et ô miracle ! Il n'en était pas mort.

* * *

><p>Tenez, je me demandais, à votre avis, c'est quoi la photo de Kanda ?<p> 


	11. Novembre

Le chapitre du mois de Novembre est arrivé ! Bonne lecture à tous, ce chapitre est court, mais je pense que le sujet de la photo rattrape ça.

* * *

><p>Enfin ! Ils y étaient ! L'avant dernière photo, la fin du calvaire qui avait fait des exorcistes les plus respectés de la Congrégation les êtres les plus risibles au monde. Allen était même persuadé que le Comte Millénaire était écroulé de rire dans son coin, avec les autres Noah en les regardant faire les imbéciles.<p>

Cette fois-ci, Komui n'attendit pas que tout le monde soit arrivé pour commencer son discourt. Lui aussi devait en avoir marre et voulait passer à une autre invention. Celle là avait fini de l'intéresser et les exorcistes étaient trop durs à diriger par rapport à ses scientifiques qui couraient exécuter ses ordres de crainte qu'il ne se souvienne d'eux. Un ricanement lui échappa à cette pensée. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait, qu'on est peur de lui. Ça lui donnait un sentiment de puissance que rien d'autre n'égalait la satisfaction qu'il avait à les voir trembler et avoir des sueurs froides à son approche. Mais il commençait à s'écarter de son sujet d'origine :

- Comme vous le savez, nous allons aujourd'hui effectuer la photo du mois de Novembre de notre superbe calendrier ! Aujourd'hui, les héros seront Lavi et Cross ! Félicitation à vous !

Il se tu un instant, l'air de se demander ce qu'il allait pouvoir ajouter avant de se décider :

- Je vais vous expliqué comment j'ai eut cette idée ! Je l'ai eut en même temps que celle du calendrier en général pour tout vous dire. Je suis allé dans une papeterie et là, sur quoi je tombe ? Un calendrier dont le tire était « des hommes et des chatons » ! Car c'est bien connu, tout le monde aime les chatons !

Il oublia intentionnellement de dire pourquoi il avait regardé ce type de calendrier mais personne ne lui posa la question. Tout bien réfléchit, il était préférable de ne rien savoir.

- J'ai donc décidé de faire une photo avec ces adorables petites bestioles que j'ai empruntées à la petite vieille en bas de la falaise.

Aussitôt, il sortit une petite boule de poil du carton posé sur le bureau et le souleva en direction de la foule qui laissa échapper un « Ooooh » attendri. Fier de son effet, Komui sourit.

- Bon, il est temps de nous y mettre. Lavi, Cross allez vous changer !

La mort dans l'âme, ils y allèrent en se demandant à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés.

En voyant les vêtements, Lavi poussa un soupire de soulage. Quelqu'un quelque part avait enfin eut pitié de lui. Les vêtements étaient très simples, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir en toile. Heureusement, car il doutait de survivre à une nouvelle lubie le laissant à moitié nu. Mais là c'était bien, c'était innocent.

Une fois prêts, ils sortirent bien gentiment pour aller voir Komui. Ce dernier leur colla un chaton dans les mains et se retourna pour chercher son appareil photo.

Lavi hérita d'un petit chat noir et blanc avec une petite tache noire sous le museau. Il se tortilla un instant avant de prendre sa place affalé sur son épaule, le museau dans ses cheveux. Cross souleva son propre chaton en le prenant sous les pattes avant et le regarda d'un air intéressé. Alors comme ça une bestiole de cet acabit pouvait faire craquer les femmes d'un seul regard… C'est vrai qu'avec se petit ventre blanc et cette petite tête de mal aimé perpétuel, il était craquant. Et tigré sur le dos avec des taches ocre sur les joues, il était tout simplement adorable. Peut être qu'il allait le garder.

Revenant vers eux, le Grand Intendant les regarda un instant, se demandant comment les placer pour mettre les hommes et les animaux en valeur. Ah, il avait trouvé, ce n'était pas bien compliqué en réalité.

- Cross, essaye de mettre le chat dans tes bras, sur le dos. Et enlève ton masque bon Dieu !

Avec un soupir lassé, il obéit et positionna le chaton. Il ressemblait à une petite peluche qui se laissait faire en ronronnant puissamment. Satisfait, le chinois se tourna vers Lavi et réfléchit de nouveau :

- Toi… Laisse-le sur ton épaule comme ça, met toi de profil et tourne la tête un peu vers moi… Moui, ça va le faire.

Il fit une photo, puis une deuxième, leur demanda d'échanger de chat, puis d'inverser leurs poses. Et enfin il leur demanda de remettre les boules de poils dans leur carton. Les deux roux furent un peu récitants à le faire, chacun avec leurs raisons.

Cross était certain que les femmes l'aimeraient, aussi déclara-t-il :

- Je suis sûr que je peux lui apprendre à détecter les akuma grâce à son flaire.

En le voyant ronronner dans les bras de son maitre, Allen parti dans un ricanement démoniaque. Évidement, et lui était un ange tout droit venu des cieux. Mais personne ne dit rien, après tout, si un homme aussi viril que lui avait envie d'un petit chat, pourquoi pas.

Lavi de son côté avait capté le petit regard attendrit de Kanda. Et il c'était dit que pour ce glaçon, un peu de compagnie féline serait peut être appréciée. En réfléchissant bien, ça pourrait même lui faire un superbe cadeau de Noel. C'était à creuser avec Komui et surement avec Allen. Après tout, qui connaissait mieux le japonais que celui avec qui il se disputait tout le temps ?

En fait, tout le monde finit la séance sur son petit nuage et la onzième photographie fut bouclée ainsi.

* * *

><p>Voila voila, l'avant dernier chapitre bientôt. Le 23 ou le 24, comme vous préférez. Laissez moi un petit com pour me le dire ^^<p> 


	12. Décembre

C'est le dernier mois, le mois de Décembre, c'est donc l'avant dernier chapitre :)

Bonne lecture à vous tous les loulous !

* * *

><p>Ils étaient soulagés. Tous. Presque deux semaines de calvaire allaient enfin prendre fin ! C'était la dernière photo, la der des ders ! Pour la première fois que ça avait commencée, ils s'autorisaient à y croire. Enfin, surtout les scientifiques qui allaient pouvoir faire signer à Komui tous ses papiers en retard.<p>

D'ailleurs, il était en train d'arriver, l'air un peu abattu. Il commença avec une voix monotone :

- Mes amis, cette séance sera la dernière… mais ne vous lassez pas gagner par la tristesse, Noël est bientôt là ! D'ailleurs, nous faisons aujourd'hui la photo du mois de Décembre. C'est signe vous ne trouvez pas ?

A mesure qu'il parlait, il redevenait de plus en plus enjoué, jusqu'à faire de grands signes avec ses mains.

- D'ailleurs, je suis certain que vous connaissez le thème d'aujourd'hui. Allez, ne soyez pas timides, donnez moi la bonne réponse !

Et oui, malheureusement, ils savaient tous. Le mois de Décembre, Noël, bla bla bla. Donc, ils allaient se taper des costumes de Père Noël, lutins, bonhommes de neige et tout un tas de choses ridicules. Les exorcistes eurent un soupire collectif, qui allait encore se rendre ridicule ? C'était eux !

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire autre chose. Comme c'est la dernière photo, enfin, jusqu'à l'année prochaine, vous la ferez tous ensemble !

De cela les figurants ne retinrent qu'une seule chose. L'année prochaine, ils devraient remettre le couvert. Il y eut un soupir collectif. Mais Komui repris rapidement, avant que des protestations n'aient pu se faire entendre :

- Bref, nous en étions au thème. Allez, donnez moi vos idées.

Il y eut un silence total, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Komui eut l'air très désappointé, il aurait aimé que quelqu'un participe un peu à ses discours.

S'il avait put l'entendre, il aurait été extrêmement ravi de la réponse qu'Allen avait fait à Lavi :

- Je suis tenté de dire le thème de Noël, mais j'hésite un peu avec Thanksgiving.

Le roux ricana doucement, effectivement, le chinois les prenait un peu pour des idiots. Il était grand temps que tout cela se termine. Comme s'il avait entendu ses paroles, Komui reprit la parole :

- Ce sera donc sur le thème de Noël, pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance de la grande fête qui aura lieu dans deux jours dans le réfectoire où vous êtes tous conviez.

Il accentua ça phrase avec un coup d'œil féroce dans la direction de Kanda qui ne broncha même pas.

- En attendant ces réjouissances, je vous invite tous à venir dans le dressing pour mettre vos costumes et prendre la photo. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, personne ne vous verra avant la sortie du calendrier. N'est pas une superbe surprise ?

Il y eut un marmonnement général que Komui prit pour un oui et ils se dirigèrent dans la pièce désignée.

Une fois au milieu des costumes et déguisements en tous genres, le chinois se mit à arpenter la pièce en long et en large, attrapant des choses dans certains coins et en lâchant d'autres au furs et à mesure de sa progression.

Le premier à avoir son costume fut Cross. Dès qu'il eut réunis suffisamment de choses, Komui se précipita vers lui pour lui mettre le tas de linge dans les bras. Avec le tissu rouge, pas la peine d'être devin pour savoir que le roux avait hérité du costume de père Noël. Malgré tout le chinois ne put s'empêcher de commenter son choix :

- Voila pour toi un superbe costume de Père Noël, comme ça tu verras plaisir à des enfants un jour dans ta vie !

Cross eut un rictus mais ne protesta pas, il attendait de voir ce qu'il avait trouvé pour les jeunes.

Pour Miranda, ce ne fut pas très difficile. Il lui trouva un costume de Mère Noël qui protégeait totalement son intégrité grâce à sa jupe longue. Il en était très satisfait, personne ne la verrait plus que nécessaire. Et puis il fallait avouer que le rouge allait très bien avec ses cheveux bruns. Comme un Kanda d'ailleurs. Ce serait une idée à creuser pour plus tard.

Pour les trois jeunes, il avait pensé à des vêtements de lutins du Père Noël.

Kanda refusa totalement face à Allen et Lavi, écroulés de rire en l'imaginant avec un bonnet à grelot.

Rien de ce que pu dire Komui ne le fit changer d'avis. Ni les menaces, ni le chantage, ni même les promesses de missions. Cela énerva tellement le brun qu'il quitta rageusement la pièce, sans prendre garde au Grand Intendant qui promettait dans sa barbe de se venger. Il n'aimait pas dire adieu à sa photo de groupe.

Maussade, Komui continua sa distribution en donnant à Allen et Lavi des habits verts et rouges avec des broderies dorée. Ils avaient également hérité d'un bonnet à grelot comme ils le pensaient, mais aussi de chaussons à bouts pointus et relevés avec un autre grelot au bout. Ça c'était sûr, on allait les entendre arriver.

Et ils seraient peut être aussi un peu ridicule, mais si un akuma n'avait pas réussit à les tuer, alors le costume n'y arriverait pas.

Ils allèrent tous se changer, chacun dans leur coin pour être sûr de ne pas se moquer des autres.

Quoique, après s'être tous retrouver face à Komui qui avait un éclat dément dans les yeux, ils se rendirent compte que la seule à qui les vêtements allaient bien était Miranda. Visiblement, le photographe était ravi de son effet. Un gloussement lui échappa, la photo serait excellente, il récolterait énormément d'argent grâce à ça.

- Bien, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer le décor. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes parfaitement accordés avec.

De nouveau, il ricana, ça allait être bien tout ça.

Il s'arrêta en faisant face à un grand sapin couvert de décorations lumineuses et colorées. Au pied de l'arbre il y avait des cadeaux enrubannés avec soin. Komui avait même mit en fond sonore une petite musique de Noël qui allait leur taper sur les nerfs dans cinq secondes. Mais n'était pas la question. C'était plutôt : ou se mettre pour en avoir fini le plus vite possible ?

Mais Komui avait déjà une idée bien précise. Il donna un sac de jute remplit de polystyrène à Cross puis le prit par les épaules pour le placer à côté du sapin.

Ensuite, il prit délicatement la main de Miranda pour l'amener de l'autre côté de l'arbre.

Puis il s'adressa à Lavi et Allen qui étaient resté sagement côté à côté pour se soutenir mutuellement dans le ridicule.

- Bon, vous, allez vous assoir à côté du sapin, du même côté que Cross et prenez un cadeau dans vos mains ou sur vos genoux.

Les deux garçons obéirent, heureux de cacher leurs chaussures pour la photo.

Komui les regarda tous pendant un moment. Un très long moment. Avant de sourire et de prendre une série de photo.

Ça y était, il était heureux, plus qu'à faire le montage et il pourrait se mettre à la vente. Il imaginait déjà le slogan « les exorcistes près à tout pour vous, même pour retenir vos rendez-vous » Il réfléchit une seconde de plus… Non, c'était nul, il allait devoir trouver autre chose, quelque chose de plus frappant, de plus drôle. Qui pourrait leur aller à tous, même à Kanda. Enfin non, pas Kanda, ce serait trop dur !

Puis il attendit que Lavi ait terminé de se changer pour l'aborder, il n'avait pas oublié que Kanda avait refusé de rester pour sa photo favorite :

- Lavi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Et il lui donna un papier glacé sur lequel était imprimée une photo.

* * *

><p>Le dernier chapitre demain.<p>

**Je vous souhaite à vous un joyeux réveillon ! J'espère que vous aurez tous ce dont vous avez envie :)**


	13. Noël

Et voila :) C'est le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit calendrier autant que moi? Je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire cette fanfiction et je dis un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs, ceux qui ont mis un com et à qui le l'ait dit et les autres.

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous dit : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Une fois dans sa chambre, Lavi prit plus le temps de regarder la petite photo que lui avait donné Komui. Puis il rougit légèrement tandis que son œil se mettait à briller. C'était trop mignon, il était fan. Il retint le « Strike ! » qui lui montait aux lèvres. Il fallait absolument qu'il montre ça à Allen pour faire quelque chose.<p>

Il courut dans tous les sens jusqu'à trouver le blandin dans la salle d'entraînement. « Etrange, songea-t-il, qu'il ne soit pas dans la cuisine ». Enfin, là n'était pas la question. Il lui sauta dessus avec enthousiasme et lui montra la photo :

- Il faut qu'on offre ça à Kanda pour son Noël !

Perplexe, Allen ne voyait absolument ce que cette image avait de particulier. Certes, Kanda était adorable dessus et il lui en reparlerait encore dans dix ans, mais sans plus.

- ça quoi ?

Lavi le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir ? Mais, c'était pourtant évidant ! Quand on regardait la photo on ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à offrir ça à Kanda !

- Bon, laisse tombé, suis-moi je vais m'en occuper.

Et il partit en grandes enjambées vers le bureau de Komui, rapidement suivit par Allen, pas plus emballé que ça. Enfin, si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Lavi et que Kanda lui fichait la paix après, pourquoi pas. A peu près aussi enthousiaste que le chinois lors de ses photos, le garçon chuchota frénétiquement à l'oreille de Komui pour que personne ne l'entendre. Après un petit moment de réflexion, le Gand Intendant répondit :

- Normalement, ils sont toujours là. Ma petite Lenalee chérie les avait trouvés adorable et les a garder. Vous pouvez aller voir avec elle. Mais si vous l'obliger je coupe tout ce qui fait de vous des hommes !

Après cette menace tant de fois entendue, Lavi et Allen partir en direction de la chambre de Lenalee. Ils toquèrent à la porte sans qu'elle ne réponde.

- Tu crois qu'elle dort ? demanda Lavi.

Allen haussa les épaules. Il se moquait éperdument de cette histoire et il était l'heure d'aller manger, il commençait à avoir faim.

- Oh aller ! Met y un peu plus d'énergie ! Bon, elle a peu être pas entendu, je vais ouvrir la porte.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Lavi ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre comme s'il était chez lui et cria :

- Lenalee !

Quelques secondes plus tard, la chinoise passa la tête par la porte de sa salle de bain, affolée :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Avant que Lavi n'ait eut le temps d'exposer son idée, Allen lui prit le bras pour le faire sortir en disant à la jeune fille :

- C'est rien, on va attendre dehors, excuse nous Lenalee.

Elle hocha la tête sans vraiment comprendre mais retourna dans la salle de bain terminer de se laver les cheveux tandis que le roux râlait derrière son ami. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas juste se servir et repartir ensuite. Son cadeau pour Kanda était juste là, sous ses yeux et il n'avait pas le droit de le prendre, il devait demander, il aurait pu le faire plus tard quand même ! Mais non, Allen n'était pas d'accord, il n'était jamais d'accord pour faire plaisir au japonais de toute façon.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Lenalee leur ouvrit sa porte, toute pomponnée et légèrement rouge de sa panique inutile. Elle les fit entrer dans sa chambre et assit sur son lit.

- Alors, vous vouliez quoi ?

Lavi adorait les secrets, il s'amusait d'ailleurs à découvrir ceux de tous les membres de la congrégation. C'est pour ça qu'il était totalement décidé à ce que son idée s'ébruite le moins possible. Il chuchota son idée l'oreille de la chinoise qui écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire, ravie de ne pas avoir à chercher de cadeau pour Kanda qui n'était jamais content.

Des yeux, elle chercha la petite chose que voulait Lavi et qui devait probablement se trouver sur une pile de linge dans son armoire. Une fois qu'elle l'eut dans les bras, elle le donna au roux pour qu'il la garde jusqu'au jour de Noël le lendemain. Il la remercia chaleureusement, persuadé que Kanda serait extrêmement content de son cadeau.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

Le 25 Décembre au soir, tout le monde était réuni dans le réfectoire, totalement débarrassé de ses tables. Les cadeaux avaient tous été étiquetés et posés sous le sapin illuminé dans un coin de la salle. Les gens discutaient, un verre à la main et riaient beaucoup. En ce début de soirée, il n'y avait encore personne qui dansait et les la plus part des personnes présentent tournaient autour de la table des petits fours pour en prendre le plus possible sans se faire remarquer.

La soirée se déroula gentiment et l'ambiance se créa petit à petit.

Seul Lavi trépignait dans son coin, impatient que l'ouverture des cadeaux débute. Il n'avait pas encore posé le sien, il n'était pas un montre tout de même et attendant qu'on sonne le début des festivités pour aller le chercher dans sa chambre. Mais il du contenir son impatience pendant plusieurs heures avant que Komui ne décide qu'il était temps de réunir tout le monde au pied du sapin.

- Aller, aller ! Il est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux ! Que chacun trouve sa pile.

Aussitôt, Lavi se précipita dans sa chambre en trainant Allen derrière lui. Et quand ce dernier lui demanda pourquoi il était obligé de venir aussi, il lui répondit :

- Parce que tu as participé aussi.

- Ah bon…

- Oui, quand tu as dit que tu étais d'accord pour lui offrir ça parce que ça rendrait Kanda plus sociable.

Ah oui, il se souvenait. En fait, il avait dit parce que tout le monde allait se précipiter voir la petite chose et que ça lui permettrait de se moquer du japonais pendant des années. Visiblement, Lavi avait tout comprit à l'envers. Ce devait être la magie de Noël qui lui faisait voir la vie en rose. Malgré tout, il lui fit son plus beau sourire et assura que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Quand ils redescendirent, Kanda avait déjà trouvé ses cadeaux, qui consistaient en une tasse de la part de Komui et un livre sur les styles de combats de Lenalee. C'était peu, aussi Lavi fut ravi de posé son paquet sur les genoux du brun en lui disant de se dépêcher de l'ouvrir.

Avec un soupir lassé, Kanda s'exécuta, pressé de tout mettre au feu et d'oublier cette journée affreuse qu'était Noël. Sans aucun enthousiasme, il observa la boite en carton. Elle était juste entourée d'un ruban et percée de plein de petits trous. Il voulu la retrourner pour la secouer, au cas où les deux guignols lui faisait une blague. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Lavi hurla un grand « NOOOON ! » tandis qu'Allen se mettait à ricaner. Allons bon, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient encore inventé les deux marioles ?

Lassé, il défit le ruban et souleva le couvercle de la boîte. Dedans, se trouvait une petite chose tout ébouriffée, effrayée d'avoir été secouée pendant le transport. En haussant un sourcil, il sortit la boule de poil de la boite en la prenant sous les pattes.

Et il resta silencieux un moment avant de la remettre dedans et de demander :

- Pourquoi ?

Alors Allen recommença à ricaner comme un démon en sortant une photo de l'enveloppe accrochée au ruban et la montra à Kanda. Celui blêmi avant de rougir. C'était la dernière photo que Komui devait lui rendre et celle dont il avait le plus honte.

Il était à genoux, tenant une ficelle en levant le bras bien haut pour faire jouer un gros chat.

Comme l'avait dit Lavi, c'était trop mignon. Kanda soupira longuement, c'était fini, on ne le prendrait plus jamais au sérieux. Surtout avec le petit chaton qui essayait de sortir de la boite pour renifler ses vêtements. En le regardant de plus près, la petite chose était vraiment adorable à essayer de sortit, mais trop petite pour y arriver.

Il la mit directement sur ses genoux ou elle se mit à ronronner en se roulant en boule.

Il avait totalement oublié la présence des deux autres. Lavi était sur un petit nuage face aux yeux attendrit de Kanda qui essayait de ne pas montrer il avait craqué. Allen se moquait dans son coin en imaginant toutes sortes de tortures qu'il pourrait infliger à l'animal. A Kanda hein, le chat était bien trop mignon pour qu'on lui fasse du mal. Surtout comparé au maître.

Quand elle vit que Kanda avait le chat sur les genoux, Lenalee se précipita vers eux en lui demandant s'il aimait son cadeau. Il ne lui répondit même pas. Sans un regard de plus, il se leva avec le chaton dans les bras et l'emporta dans sa chambre.

A la demande de Lavi et Lenalee, Komui avait placé là toutes les affaires nécessaires à l'entretient d'un petit chat.

Kanda l'appela Muchu, parce que ça ressemblait à Mugen.

Dans sa chambre, Kanda passa un très bon Noël en compagnie de Muchu et toutes les autres s'amusèrent énormément dans le réfectoire jusque tard dans la nuit. Ils passèrent également un très Joyeux Noël.

* * *

><p>Merci tous d'avoir suivit cette histoire.<p>

**Et un joyeux Noël à tous !**


End file.
